Talk:Necromorphs
Deleted Material The following was deleted from the main article and moved here due to several unsubstantiated conjectures made in tandem with heavy speculation. Please keep speculation and the like on the discussion page. :It does not mean the Marker is bad, or that it was made to create Necromorphs. The Marker is most likely a benign "monument" to the genetic material of a long-extinct alien race that built the Marker - so that the essence of their race would not be extinct completely, as the DNA would be there for a future species to possibly rebuild their race and resurrect their civilisation (possibly the writings on the Marker referring to "rebirth" and "an undending community" that Altman and Unitologists deciphered were misread and were not talking about humans at all, but the aliens who created the Marker). The original aliens would not have looked and behaved like the Necromorphs or been similar to them in any way, because if they did, they could never build the kind of advanced civilisation needed to produce the Marker. The Necromorph infection is simply a horrible accident caused by contact between our DNA and alien DNA, causing the two to somehow merge into a freakish hybrid. If so, the Necromorphs are not aliens in their own right any more than they are still human. The original aliens would have been equally shocked and repulsed by the Necromorphs as ourselves, if they had any way of knowing what would happen to us when we tried to recreate their DNA. It is even possible the Marker's ingenious builders anticipated such a cataclysm, however, because they made the Marker also have the ability to contain the spread of their DNA as well as bring it back. References to "eternal life" on the script of the Marker deciphered by Altman were probably talking about the Marker's role in preserving the essence of its creators by recording their genetic material, not about giving humans eternal life by mutating them to Necromorphs - as some fanatics have assumed. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) There is a low probability that the necromorph virus is a natural occurrence, but there is a higher probability that the virus was created by or is the race that created the '''Black Marker' It seems hardly likely that a species would want to build their only surviving monument to preserve a disease, so clearly what is a disease to humans was not a disease to the Marker's builders. The recombinant life-form was probably benign to the Marker's builders - perhaps a way of quickly re-evolving their lost world - but extremely dangerous to humans because of its alien nature. I don't like to get technical and this is only fiction, but DNA can be "advanced" or "primitive" - for example, a less evolved form of bacteria will quickly be consumed by a more evolved form. The alien bacteria described in various logs in the game reproduces by agamogenesis and its basic form is the organic mass spreading throughout the ''Ishimura. Apparently, it does this process extremely fast and infects host cells "with viral-like behaviour". One explanation is that the "viral-like behaviour" is that the bacteria can somehow penetrate host cells like a virus and fuse its own DNA with them - and the new genetic material can vary, represented in the diversity of the different kinds of Necromorph. Given it is completely alien, it could be considered neither bacteria, virus nor cell, but something completely different and beyond the biology that humans have so far been aware of - if so, the vague description "virus" is probably more appropriate, as it is "virulent" and is therefore an agent that could be called a virus. Most likely, what is on the marker is a formula to create a retro-virus, which can re-write the DNA of any life form it comes into contact with. (Retro-viruses are know to act fast, explaning infector mutations that occur in under 30 seconds.) So an alien civilazation probably did create the Marker to re-build their fallen civilization, but the creation of the necromorphs could be an error on humanity's end, because, obviously, a race capable of creating a device that can repel and...calm down any varients of their DNA, even vastly inferior DNA (which probably the necromorph virus would be), is so far ahead of us, we couldn't possibly exactly re-create a retro-virus of their design. I personnally tho ught that the necromorphs are an aliens' design, and that it was recreated perfectly by the h umans because of one single reason: Kendra states that the necromorphs are a habitat changer. So it's not unreasonable to assume that this is exactly what the alien civilization planned to have from the beginning: Necromorphs are their way of Xenoforming a planet for the alien civilization's needs. Oh yes, and to the person above me: the stuff about the DNA isn't necessarily true. First, DNA is DNA. Their can be more complex coding, but that does not mean that it's more "advanced". There are plenty of advantages for simple DNA. And bacteria in general are less "advanced" than eukaryotes, but they are plenty more numerous. Being more complicated brings more problems, after all.Whachamacallit 02:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Possibly the alien race is not carbon life forms. Perhaps they are triple helix based (like the Marker structure) silicon life forms so when mixed with carbon dead cells it created something the aliens didn't expect. Jan 28,2010 Trivia The name necromorph means "dead form" or "dead shape," from Greek. Morph does not mean "to change," although this is the common misconception. The word metamorph is used for a changing shape or form. Meta means after. Aristotle wrote the Metaphysics, a text literally meaning after physics. 18:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I know, looked up for certainty in dictionary, changing it right now. [[User:Timus| ‡ Timus ]] Talk 13:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :The name is derived from a natural occurence that happens when skin cells die called Necrosis. The Enhanced Slasher is a prime example for necrois alters skin cells making dead skin hard and resilient. Thus the greater challenge and dark-dead skin. The name Necromorph literally means one who is "dead" and has been "changed into" so. : :Very correct good sir. However, necrosis is not only for skin cells, it is the process in which any organic tissue "dies", or in other words, stops replicating. 12:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Necromorphs vs. The Flood Within the Trivia section, there is a note drawing a comparison between the Necromorphs and The Flood from Halo. Although I will grant that there are a few parallels between the two, this section still seems kind of like fan-cruft to me, and I personally believe that it should be removed. Does anyone else have any input on the matter? - d2r 22:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree, however if it should be kept to at least remove the bit about the comparisons of the Gravemind - Hivemind intelligence since we can't really say how intelligent the Hivemind really is except that it doesn't talk.-- 02:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the comparison notes should be kept. On the Gravemind-Hivemind comparison, I'd change it to say that they serve similar functions.--ToaCodyNuva 04:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I recall having that craze doctor mumbling how the Hivemind talked to him about divine life... that or my memory is failing and I need to play the game again. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nope, Mercer does say that the Hive Mind talked to him. DisMEMBAH 17:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Permission I don't want to mess with the Necromorph Types Template, but it's quite annoyingly out-of-date. The Graverobber is still cut, but the grabber was featured in Extraction. Also, the two boss creatures (where did we get those names anyway?) should be included. As someone who has caused calamity by changing a template in the past (not on this wiki or any recently), I just want to clarify if tweaking it is alright, and to be sure that someone more experienced, i.e. damage control, can fix any resulting disaster. Auguststorm1945 13:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it! Update it! Yay! I'll fix it if the template is broken. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Necromorphs vs. Flood - Round 2 To all editors: Although there are similarities between the Necromorphs and the Flood, there's no good reason to put a note to that effect on the "Trivia" page. There are about a million parallel examples of infecting creatures in science fiction video games; we may as well start adding the Zerg, the T-Virus, the Las Plagas, the Headcrabs, or anything else you can think of that infects and mutates people. Since there is no evidence to suggest the whole concept of the Flood had any influence on the creation of the Necromorphs, comparing the two is spurious and un-necessary. M'kay? M'kay. - d2r 22:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) lol. you just pointed out like ALL the parallels in the universe on that one. but i agree with ya man. STOP "THE FLOOD" SPAM! THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT GAMES! heh. DisMEMBAH 17:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, comparing Video Game/ Movie Infections that Mutate their host into an agressive/ monsterous creature is a waste of time, and I complain about that. It's pointless to add in pointless references to other monsters, as it is not required. We might as well say that Necromorphs are similar to the t-Virus if we're making references, and this is pointless, again as I said. Not that I know who this "Flood" is, I think it is pointless so I agree. Necromorph-X 06:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your point isn't valid about not including the Flood (for those who don't know from the halo trilogy) as an inspiration. However the flood have a closer relation to the necromorphs than alien yet they have a paragraph in the inspiration section. manipulating human bodies into a shape desired, but only once dead. infection associated forms and they both will change their enviroment to what suits them. For example, later into both games biomass covers entire rooms. you can't just pick and chose what science fiction to mention just because you love warhammer of whatever. DeadReanimation 18:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) death scenes It seems that some of the necromorphs have a habit of decapitating isaac?Flaming skull of heaven 17:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull indeed. It's ironic really. They will pwn you the same way you pwn them. Desimemberment. DisMEMBAH 17:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I take their violent maiming of Isaac as proof they have some amount of sentience higher than "kill anything what moves." He is a huge threat to them, so no effort is made in preserving his body. It also looks really cool. Krit Z. Daas 21:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well EA did state that if you do die in the game, they want to make it as amuzing as they can. Come on admit it, everyone likes a good decapitation. (CrackShot 18:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) OK, cool kill ideas: 1.you're near a ledge and a necromorph is in front of you, leg sweep it to the round and kick its head to the ledge so its over it then take your big-ass boot and stomp it's head right off. 2. you're holding a ripper and you succesfully overpowred a slasher so you rev your ripper and vertical slice his head strate down the middle then take the blade out of rhe ripper and insert it in the neck cavity between the 2 head halves and smack your gun off the blade like you're hammering a nail until it splits his chest.3. you overpower a lurker and rip a tentacle off and stab it multiple times then you take the 2 flaps on the bak that hide the tentacles and peel it like an orange.My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 03:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Being decapitated Tires me out a bit all the time, we need more "Isaac becomes a Necrmorph" Deaths. One death I was dissapointed with was the Infector death. I think the Infector should turn Isaac into a Slasher, maybe even a Twitcher, and that should be pleasing me. I feel that the Death Scene should go like this. Isaac wrestles with it, like in the Death Scene, but then if he fails, it starts infecting him and he mutates into a Slasher, turs to the screen, roars and slashes the screen and it fades to black...Necromorph-X 06:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Necromorph and Xenomorph Name Comparison Anybody else happen to notice how Ridley Scotts Alien and EA's Necromorphs share the same basic name, differing only by three letters. Removing the letters leave "_e__omorph". I'd like to see what other people think of this. Necromorph-X 17:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The names actually have meaning: ::Xeno - Greek prefix for "stranger" ::Necro - Greek prefix for "death" ::morph - Greek for "shape" or "form" :So Xenomorph = "strange form" and Necromorph = "dead form", however I could see them using the -morph to draw Sci-Fi fans familiar with the Xenomorph name. -- Reignfire 18:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I can see how that links and that they are trying to bring in Alien Fans... Necromorph-X 17:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, technically, xenomorph is really just a generic term for any entity which is non-locale, though it is usually applied to extra-terrestrials; for example, a Penguin would be a xenomorph in the Sahara desert, while a Whiptail lizard would be a xenomorph in the Antartic. So, in fact, this means that Necromorphs are xenomorphs as well... :As an additional bit of fun, The Red Marker might also be considered a xenomorph in two ways; not only is it also an apparently xenotheric form of life, but it also has an atypical crystal formation for a Bismuth-containing mineral (which I would surmise almost certainly is due to how the Marker is created), which would constitute the second definition of a xenomorph (a mineral with an atypical external crystallization pattern caused by interaction with other preformed crystals). --Haegemonia(talk) 19:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Why so deformed? I was wondering why the necromorphs look so deformed. Isn't the virus able to form something different. Something looking more "normal"?^^ I know it would be MUCH less horrific if it would be like that. I was just wondering. Maybe its because of the simple adjustment to "functionality" of the virus? So rather being functional than being pretty?^^ :Well, unless the Necromorphs are employing aesthetic psychological warfare, I would agree that their physical appearance is completely based in the organism's functionality, not in a desired attempt to appear "deformed". --Haegemonia(talk) 19:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. Thanks for the extra info. Another idea that came into my mind was that the "deformation" could be a result of the very quick formation of the new organism. In a way you could see the process from a human body to a necromorph as evolution. We humans had millions of years time to form our physical appearance but the virus has only about 10 seconds^^ Maybe you agree? :Perhaps, but I imagine, unless the Necromorph being formed was in immediate danger, the process would instead go for more "quality" over "speed" so as to prevent wasting any biomass. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok i am so shore of what i am going to say that i even didn't read what you guys(girls(whatever(I AM NOT MACHO(i hate google translator))))said :Necros are deformed because serasly are you more afraid of a nice and clean body or a deformed body whit broken bones, blood all over its body and gots until you say"i don´t wana play this sh*** eny more" but whit a more scientific theory its just because the infection its too fast and does not give time for the body to change whit a more "normal" shape, prb if you colect a cell of the necros and let it grow from a baby to adult it would be more normal(a leg in its head 6 arms in its back one or two tentacles on it special parts at least. this was a comment by ::::AP:::: 23:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) @ ::::AP:::: . Thats what I wanted to point out. That the transformation is just too quick. And Haegemonia also pointed out the aspect of psychological warfare. It's probably a mixture of both aspects why the necromorphs look like that :) It was Inspired partly by the movie The Thing. The creatures in that are very deformed and resemble Necromorph Varients. (Like when that guy's head turns into a Spider-like thing, which is slightly similar to a Lurker.) They look Deformed, as Haegemonia said, simply because they don't care for their looks. Unlike us Humans, Necros have no care about their looks - they just care about their abilities and weaponary. Necromorph-X 13:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) "We Necromorphs can Talk!" Dead Space 2 Multiplayer Closed Beta Gameplay PART 1 - NecromorphsI2RsiPWKltw Skip to the ending of the video (4:48/9). Before it comes up with "Necromorphs win round 1" A necromorph says something in a distorted voice. Anybody here can identify what he says?P :Heard it too. Sounds like they're saying "They've loss"... makes sense when you refer to the score board/post-carnage report... which shows that Necromorph won. Might be the Hive Mind using its powers on its subjects (like all zombie-based media), in case you're wondering they can actually talk on their own. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Having played in the Beta, I confirm that you can hear a distorted voice when playing as a Necromorph (I remember something like "we have to stop them" or something like that) ::But it's more like listening to what they are thinking, rather than talking. ::Also, I believe that it was put in just to create an effect analogous to the humans talking to each other (I don't mean voice chat), I don't believe that it should be perceived as 'canon' . ::(furthermore, I'm pretty sure on their external appearance that most of them lack the anatomical structures needed to suppport speech) MitchK 20:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Not having any access to the Beta, thank you for the clarification. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for shedding light on this. Also, sorry for not signing my post. Necromorph-X 22:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting find. It is saying "Their plan... is lost". I'm not convinced the Necromorphs themselves can speak, though. SteveZombie 13:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sapience? I don't think the Necromorphs are completely mindless. You can observe a Slasher (I think) using a split level lift (one of those lifts that go to a high or lower section of the same floor as opposed to another floor entirely - the ones that aren't enclosed) in Search and Rescue. Not only would this necromorph had to have pressed the button to go to the level above, but as Isaac had previously ridden on the lift only moments before, it would have had to call it, wait for it, and then press the button to move to the next level. Independent sapience perhaps? PinothyJ 03:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC)… :All Necromorph forms are mindless, but they are able to do extraordinary things at the command of the Hive Mind. Think of it like the Flood and their relationship with the Gravemind. Without the Mind, the forms are useless and would not be able to survive.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::What about Nicole after the Hive Mind is dead? ::PinothyJ 08:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC)… :::Nicole is dead, don't you know? It's a figment of Isaac's imagination. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know she is dead, but she seems to be pretty animated at the final cutscene which leads me back to my original question. PinothyJ 12:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I've answered your question with the second sentence.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the possibility may be that the elevator lowered to the floor, and the Slasher stood on it. Now the lift may have been sensetive and detected something on it, and we know how daft the Ishimura Computer is ("Dinner will be Served in the Mess Hall in 10 Minutes" my ass), or it is likely the Slasher may have damaged the lift somehow, maybe snapping some wires. But, the most Reasonable explaiantion is that he Hive Mind is to blame here, as said before, so I with that. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 21:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoa... What kinda Necromorph be this? Now, study this creature closely. Maybe it's my eyesight, yes, I have problems with my eyes, but this thing looks like nothing I've ever seen in a Necromorph... Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 09:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it is a Leaper... Or a Flytrap.-X-T- 10:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Normally I would be inclind to say it's a Leaper, but then I spotted a bunch of hands coming out of its midsection... I have no clue what that is, but there is the possibility that it's just a soon-to-be-killed Leaper. 03:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I cannot login for some reason....I am Exxere. This Necromorph APPARENTLY got only 3 legs and stand on w\ them....maybe is a Tripod !? I've encountered this type in two places the first being shortly after the first store in DS2 and a whole bunch of them in the area depicted in the screenshot and it is definitely not a leaper it is way too big and it looks nothing like the tripod but there is no mention of this type in the article.BattleBen 05:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That is a male Tripod. The Tripod in the Church of Unitology is female, hence the different appearance. You actually fight males in THREE places. The first is shortly after you buy your Engineering RIG. The second time is during a LONG elevator ride up to the solar array. The third and final time is when you fight a herd of these bastards in their nest, which is where the screenshot is. Hope I shedded some more light on this. Razr459 17:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Stompin' for loot Anyone else notice whilst playing the DS2 Demo what corpses have to be stomped on before they reveal loot? Im going to go ahead and put this in the trivia section, feel free as always to remove it if I'm wrong! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 20:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Necromorphs: Technically alive or just angry dead people? I was wondering if anybody has any evidence as to whether or not the Necro's possess basic survival instincts (Respiration, Excretion, etc.), as the death scene for the Slasher states that, after Isaac is killed, the Slasher gnaws on his corpse - but why would it do that if it was dead, as is the requirement of becoming a Necromorph? I believe that, to a certain extent, Necro's still do the things that they might have done as a Human (albeit a simple-minded one), eating their prey, avoiding dangers that are not required to be surpassed (such as a rapidly shutting and opening door or a medical laser), and, ultimately, working towards objectives in the most efficient (or percieved efficient) method, as is shown with their anatomy. Also, I find that the gurgle that they make when wounded is, in some way, a sign that they still breathe, and, to a lesser extent, feel pain. Captain tweed 18:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Necromorphs are clearly alive and sentient; they do exhibit all traits of a living organism as well as display basal to advanced problem solving capabilities. I wrote a long post about this before, but let me go over a couple of the theories I've come up with which (I believe) are the most direct and best supported. ::1)Cellular Respiration: The Necromorphs appear to be able to exist in the absence of oxygen or, for that matter, any significant concentration of gas for extended periods of time; what's more, the Necromorphs do not seem affected in terms of their capabilities when in a gas-free environment. Based on these facts, I would surmise the Necromorphs perform some form of anaerobic respiration similar to what certain bacteria perform, except much more efficient; what's more, they do not seem to (except in rare cases) perform aerobic respiration even when in some type of atmosphere, seeming to rely entirely on the previous mode of metabolism. ::2)Intelligence: While there is no question the Necromorphs are quite intelligent when directed by the Hive Mind, one must question whether they exhibit any type of individual intelligence or a collective intelligence rather then just acting as puppets of the Hive Mind. Given that the Necromorphs other then the Hive Mind die out the second the Marker is returned to the pedestal, this suggests they are incapable of locomotion without some type of connection to the Hive Mind. However, the fact that some Necromorphs exhibit the ability to form more complex strategies suggests there may be some individual information processing capabilities amongst the creatures. Based on this assumption, we are led to three possible conclusions: A) That the Hive Mind presents the Necromorphs with "general" directions and the individual Necromorphs are left to determine the best course of action to achieve said objective, B) the Hive Mind individually directs each Necromorph, or C)the Hive Mind controls the Necromorphs through combination of giving general directions combined with instances of micro-management. :Now, these are much simplified versions of my theories, but you get the gist. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, I tend to think of them as simple puppets, but in a much different way than simply being under the control of the Hive Mind. I think that the Life-Form that has brought them back to life is itself under the control of the Hive Mind, and the bacteria controls the person - however, the apparent sapience of the person is merely the sapience of the Life-Form that contols them; so that the person is still dead, and they still don't breathe, eat or have any sort of intelligence just like a normal dead person. However, the Life-Form does do all of those, and is simply using the corpse to allow for higher amounts of food (allowing for higher amounts of energy, naturally) to be digested, and a higher intelligence to be reached with the person's tasty Human brains (which are held safely within the grasp of the Life-Form). So now you're asking "Why would a bacterial creature want higher intelligence?". Well, the answer is simple - these are Aliens we're talking about, here. They could re-write everything we know of Biology, Micro-Biology, and pretty much anything else they wanted to. After all, the unfortunate characters of the Dead Space Franchise would have said it was physically impossible for the dead to rise - and look at where the few survivors are now. Captain tweed 07:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : :As Kendra said, they're animals, not monsters. Somehow they have an ecosystem.George762 13:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) What kind of necromorph is this? just wondering around the net , then once again i saw this . the first time i saw this creature i was like "men this is a puker" then again i saw the soulders . seems different dont you agree? i never seen this kind of necromorph in the game . makatology Maybe it's just early concept art of a slasher. Those definitely look like slasher shoulder blades.Razr459 17:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) What Happened to the Template? I'm not sure if anyone else has this problem, but I'm seeing that the Necromorph template has been seriously screwed with. Like, it doesn't look like a template, just a sloppy list of links surrounded by a bunch of cluttered codes. I don't know how to fix this, and it looks real bad, so I was just wondering if anyone else could fix it real soon. :All templates are like this. Probably due to something like "As of 10th of February, 2011, all wikia templates will be updated with a new clusterf**k format without notice". Komodo Saurian 19:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : ::Yep, that's the CSS code for the template. Either somebody messed something in the source and now it cannot be read properly, or something changed to the wiki's engine and adjustments must be made to the existing code to be shown properly. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 19:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dismembering isn't necessary The article is saying that the ONLY way to kill a necromorph is through dismemberment. This is not necessarily true. I mean, you can pump plama cutter rounds into a slasher's torso and he'll go down eventually. Mrbear420 14:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The Thing Actually, the Necromorphs did take some inspiration from The Thing... I remember reading about it in a copy of Game Informer. If anyone wants to find the exact issue so we can source it properly, that would be lovely. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I remember hearing this in one of those very early developers' interview videos, long before the release of Dead Space 2 --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 03:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the article I'm talking about actually was from all the way back when Dead Space was still in development (I think this was late 2007 or early 2008). --Haegemonia(talk) 03:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Actually, they also seem to take inspiration from the movie "Splinter" as well. They share some of the main characteristics (taking over other bodies, searching for more bodies to create more, able to use any creature) while sharing the same gory aftermath --'''Cervani '''21:00, March 03, 2011 Irony Am I the only one who finds it ironic that while we spend most of our time deleting comparisons of Dead Space to other games/novels/movies, there's an entire section right here with comparisons that sound just as player-interpreted as the ones we've been deleting. From what I've read, the only confirmed inspiration of Necromorphs was The Thing, but everything else just sounds like what we've been deleting ever since this Wiki has been started. It's just been bugging me, so if someone could shed some light on this, that'd be nice. Razr459 20:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Theory Some attributes about the necromorphs may actually be possible through real biology. It has been known to happen that when bacteria infect a corpse severely, the corpse can momentarily rise as gas exits. This has made corpses rise and bellow. However, my theory about the necromorphs taking over the dead is this: a bacteria could possibly take over the nervous system by mimicking the functions of neurons. Since the alien bacteria's own metabolism is self-sustaining, it could operate the body without needing to restart the body's own metabolism. Muscles would immediately respond to the newly formed alien synapses. Creating zombies is therefore plausible but extremely difficult. The real scientific mystery about necromorphs would be the variety of forms they assume: how could they alter the human body so quickly? What would be the criteria for assuming one form or another? Where would the new bone matter forming their scythes instantaneously come from? The only explanation is the Marker. The necromorphs not only receieve injunctions in a carrier wave from the Marker to help the transformation to take place, but also receieve energy from the Marker and can instantaneously change it into new biomatter, a kind of photosynthesis but using Marker radiation rather than light to acquire new energy, converting it into glucose, then other minerals to grow new flesh and bone to augment the necromorphs. Herein could lie one of the ways the government might have been trying to exploit the Marker: if it emits unknown energy able to instantaneously promote the augmetation of dead biomatter like the corruption and the necromorphs themselves, then learning how to manipulate the carrier wave could provide an endless resource, making the Marker able to endlessly synthesise biofuels and minerals and even making planet-cracking unneccesary if the Marker could be altered to produce specific minerals. Tiedemann seemed to believe that the Marker held secrets that would make planet-cracking unnecessary.